Where no penguin has gone before!
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: Scotty, Bones, and Jaina of the Starship Enterprise were just wanting a nice, peaceful Shore leave, while the penguins were just wanting a day off from duty. what happens when the three crewmembers of the Enterprise end up in the POM universe? A LOT!
1. A vacation

**HEYO everyone! it's me, Freddy, and i've got another story for ya! this time it's a crossover between Penguins of Madagascar and Star Trek: the Original series. i know, you probably read that and are like, "_what?_". yeah, it's a weird combo, but i think it will be interesting and fun to write! so anywho, this is my first attempt at writing something for POM. it is also my first attempt at writing something for ST: TOS, so please be nice if you have any criticism, as this fanfic isn't going to be perfect! and as i said, i know this is a weird comb, but please bear with me, and you might enjoy yourself!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own Penguins of Madagascar, Star Trek: the Original series, or any of their characters. i only own Gwen, Cameron, and Jaina**

* * *

It was just a normal day at the Central Park zoo. Well, as normal as a day could be at the zoo. The penguins were out swimming. "Skipper, can't we stop yet?" Private asked. "My flippers are _killing_ me!"

"Just a few more laps Private!" Skipper said. "This is good for you, gets you feeling awake and _alive_! Fresh and full of energy! You catch my drift?"

Private sighed and kept on swimming. "Yes Skipper, I do"

"all right then, only two more laps men!"

"right-o Skipper" Private said.

The penguins' friends, Gwenivere the Umbreon and her sister, Cameron the Espeon, walked over to HQ. "Hey guys" Gwen said.

"Hi" Skipper said as he and the other penguins jumped out of the water. "Good exercise men!" he turned to the sisters. "Good morning ladies!"

Gwen and Cameron giggled. "Good morning to you too" Gwen said. She smiled at Kowalski. "Hi K"

Kowalski blushed. "Hello Gwen" Gwen giggled.

"So what are we doing today?" Cameron asked.

"I thought we might take a break from duty today" Skipper said. "We've put in a lot of hard work lately, and so I think we all deserve a break for a day"

"yay!" everyone said.

"Cam, do you want to, um… watch some TV with me?" Private asked.

Cameron nodded. "Sure Private!"

the two of them went into HQ.

"I believe I'll take a walk around the zoo" Kowalski said. He turned to Gwen. "Would you, uh… like to come with me?"

Gwen blushed. "Sure!" the two of them left the penguin habitat.

...

Meanwhile, in the contours of space, in another universe, the Starship Enterprise sat. Captain James T. Kirk was sitting in the captain's chair, deep in thought.

"Captain?"

Jim turned to his first officer, Spock. "Yes Spock, what is it?"

"You seem troubled by something"

"no, it's nothing like that. I've just been thinking that… well, the crew has been working very hard lately. And I've noticed that Scotty, Bones, and Jaina have seemed especially stressed..."

"Perhaps you can give them shore leave for a few days" Spock suggested.

"Excellent suggestion Spock, some time off might be just what they need" Jim pushed one of the buttons on the arm of his chair. "Scotty, Jaina, Dr. McCoy, please come to the bridge"

a few minutes later, the three of them came onto the bridge. "Is everything all right Jim?" Jaina asked.

"Yes, everything's fine at the moment. But you, Bones, and Scotty have been working very hard lately… I've decided to give the three of you Shore leave for the next week, effective immediately"

Scotty and Bones looked surprised.

"Really? Well… thank you Captain" Scotty said.

Jaina nodded. "Yeah, thanks Jim" she glanced over at Spock. As soon as their eyes met, Jaina looked away. She'd loved Spock for a long time, but had never addressed her feelings. Only Bones, one of her closest friends, was aware of her feelings for the Vulcan. Jaina sighed and hesitantly walked over by Spock.

Spock looked up from the computer. "Is there something you require Jaina?"

she blushed and shook her head. "Oh no, it's just that… I suppose since I'll be going away on Shore leave, I just wanted to say goodbye"

"goodbye Jaina. I hope this Shore leave is restful for you"

Jaina nodded. "Yes, well… thank you Spock. I guess I'd better be going then" she stood there awkwardly for another second before she turned and followed Scotty and Bones, who were headed for the transporters.

"We'll be leaving now Lads" Scotty said to the two technicians who were manning the transporters. "Captain Kirk said that we are near Earth, so that's where we'll be beamed down"

Bones sighed. "Ah, Earth. I haven't been home in ages"

"me neither" Jaina said. "I wonder where we'll be beamed down?"

"I'm sure it will be someplace _spectacular_" Bones said as he, Jaina, and Scotty stepped up into the transporter.

"All right, energize" Scotty said to the technicians. They nodded and pushed a few buttons on the panel.

"Energizing" one of them said. In a matter of seconds, Bones, Jaina, and Scotty were being beamed down to Earth...

...

"All right, what should we do with our day off?" Private asked.

He and Cam had gotten sick of watching TV, and had gone outside and were walking around the zoo.

"I really don't care Private" Cameron said. She blushed. "I just enjoy spending time with you"

Private giggled. Suddenly he saw a bright, swirling light. "Cameron, do you see that?"

Cameron turned. "See what…?" she started to ask, but she suddenly noticed the lights too. "Private, what _is_ that?"

"I don't know. It's some sort of light"

"weird… hey, it's taking form!"

"It's taking _three_ forms!" Private gulped, feeling a little scared.

"It looks…. It looks like the light is turning into _people_!" Cameron gasped.

"That's not possible!" Private said. "Is it?" the light quickly faded, and three humans were now standing there in the Park. "Oh my! We have to tell Skipper!" Private said.

Cameron nodded. "Heck yeah!"

...

Bones looked around. "Where the devil are we?"

"Yeah, and why does everything looks so… _weird_?" Jaina said.

"Aye, everything is so… animated" Scotty said. "A little _too_ animated!"

Jaina's communicator went off. "Kirk to Jaina, come in"

Jaina opened her communicator. "Jaina here Captain"

"have you, Scotty, and Bones safely transported to Earth?"

Jaina nodded slowly. "Yes… but this isn't the Earth I remember!"

* * *

**well, how was that? good? bad? awful? an abomination? boy i hope not, i'm having fun with this! anywho, i hope you've enjoyed chapter 1, and _please_ review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	2. The strange humans

**HEYO everyone! i managed to write another chapter, so i figured i might as well update now, since i pretty much had my Christmas already. i hope everyone else had a good Christmas too! and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not _own POM, ST: TOS, or any of their characters. i only own Gwen, Cameron, Tori, and Jaina. i also _do not _own Ava, she belongs to PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior, who _HAS_ given me permission to use her.**

* * *

"Skipper, Skipper!" Private yelled. He and Cameron ran to HQ. Skipper and Tori, a Vaporeon, and the newest member of the team, were going through some training exercises.

"What's the matter Private?" Tori asked.

"Skipper, Tori, there are strange people here at the zoo!"

"Strange people come to the zoo all the time Private" Skipper said.

"No, these people were _really_ strange!" Cameron said. "They just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Out of nowhere, eh?" Skipper said. "Hmm…" he looked at Rico, Gwen, Tori, and Kowalski. "What do you all think?"

"I personally find it hard to believe" Tori said. "I mean, maybe Private and Cam were just seeing things…."

"You mean hallucinating?" Gwen said.

"Yeah!"

"_No_, we weren't just seeing things!" Private said.

Cameron nodded. "_Yeah_! Come on, why don't we show you the strange new people? I'm sure they're still here"

"Good idea!" Private said.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "OK, we'll play along" Gwen and Kowalski nodded. Tori shrugged.

"Come on, let's go, before they leave!" Private said.

They all left HQ.

...

MEANWHILE…

"What do you mean, 'not the earth you remember?'" Jim asked.

Jaina shook her head, looking around wide eyed. "I… I don't quite know how to explain it. Everything is just… different"

"I'll alert the technicians and they'll have you beamed back aboard the Enterprise A.S.A.P"

Jaina nodded. "Affirmative Captain"

"Bones and Scotty are with you?"

"Yes Jim"

"all right, I want the three of you to stay together, don't go anywhere outside the vicinity where you are now"

"yes sir. Jaina out" she shut her communicator and slipped it into her pocket. She turned to Bones and Scotty. "Well, I guess we're stuck at… whatever this place is, until we can be beamed back to the Enterprise"

Scotty nodded. "Aye, but it would be helpful if we knew where we were"

Bones looked around. "It appears to be an attraction of some sort. Maybe a zoo or something"

Jaina sighed. "Well, we might as well have a look around"

...

"come on guys, we saw them appear right over here" Private said. They walked over to the spot Private was pointing at. "Oh no, they're gone!"

Cameron's ears drooped. "But… but…"

"Well, it looks like there's been a misunderstanding here" Skipper said.

"No Skipper, we really _did_ see…"

"Well you were right Bones, It _defiantly_ is a zoo!" a voice called.

The penguins jumped. "What the deuce…?" Skipper said. He and the others peeked around the corner of the bench they were underneath. There were three people in strange uniforms walking around the zoo.

"That's them!" Cameron said. "They're the ones who just appeared out of nowhere!"

Kowalski's eyes widened. "Skipper, maybe Private and Cameron are right…"

"No, _impossible_!" Skipper shook his head.

"I'll go try to get a closer look" Kowalski said.

Gwen put her paw on his shoulder. "Be careful"

Kowalski nodded and slid across the sidewalk to a trash can, quickly hiding behind it just as Scotty and Bones passed him. He moved to try and follow behind him when he heard a gasp.

"OH MY GOSH!" a voice squealed.

Kowalski turned just in time for Jaina to kneel down and pick him up.

"Jaina, what… what the blazes are you doing?" Bones said. His eyes widened. "Where in the world did you get that… penguin?"

"He was right in front of me!" Jaina smiled. "Oh, isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

Scotty chuckled. "Aye, he's a cute little lad, isn't he?" he reached out and rubbed Kowalski's head.

Skipper and the others gasped. "Oh no, they have Kowalski! What do we do?" Gwen said.

"Hey, what's with the shouting?"

the group turned and saw Gwen's best friend Ava, a Pikachu, walking toward the group.

"Ava, humans have Kowalski!" Gwen said.

Ava's eyes widened. "_What_! How…?"

"Quiet, they might hear us!" Skipper said. "Now we just have to figure out a way to get Kowalski back before…"

"Jaina, put the penguin down" Bones said. "You don't know where it's been"

Kowalski gave him a dirty look. "I can assure you, I am quite clean!"

Jaina gasped and nearly dropped Kowalski. "What the heck…!" she cried. "You… you _talk_?"

Kowalski's eye widened. "You can understand me!"

"_Yes_! Scotty, Bones, do you hear this!" Jaina asked. Bones and Scotty looked freaked out.

"Yes, I hear it Lass, but I don't want to believe it!" Scotty said. he reached out and took Kowalski from Jaina. He started hard at the bird. "Hmm… _fascinating_!"

Kowalski gulped.

* * *

**_GASP! _what's Scotty going to do to Kowalski? nothing bad, i can assure you. well, i hope you liked this chapter, and i hope you all have a wonderful, Merry Christmas. and _please_ review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	3. Introductions

**hi everyone, HAPPY NEW YEAR! here's the next chapter for _Where no penguin has gone before!_ i hope you enjoy it.**

**lol, i haven't updated since last year :)**

******DISCLAIMER: i _do not _own POM, ST: TOS, or any of their characters. i only own Gwen, Cameron, Tori, and Jaina. i also _do not _own Ava, she belongs to PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior, who _HAS_ given me permission to use her.**

* * *

"L-Look, maybe we can work something out!" Kowalski said. "Just don't eat me, or whatever it is you're planning on doing!"

Scotty chuckled. "Laddie, I wouldn't _dream_ of hurting you! But I would like to ask you a few questions. Like how you're able to talk"

Kowalski hesitated. How was he supposed to know why he could talk? He'd never been in a situation like this… he'd always assumed that humans and animals just didn't understand each other, but apparently these humans were different. "Uh, I… I don't know. I just… talk" he said slowly.

Bones was still wide eyed. "We never had anything like this in Georgia" he mumbled.

Jaina smiled, looking at Kowalski. "Well I still think you're cute, and it's _great_ that you can talk!"

"Uh… thank you"

"do you have a name?" Bones asked.

"Kowalski"

"Kowalski. That's, uh… Polish, right?" Scotty said.

Kowalski shrugged. "I honestly don't know"

"well it's nice to meet you Kowalski!" Jaina said. "I'm Jaina" she nodded to Bones. "This is Dr. McCoy, but everyone calls him Bones"

Bones forced a smile and turned to Kowalski. "It's a pleasure" he said hesitantly. He thought it very strange to be talking to a penguin!

"And I'm Montgomery Scott, but everyone just calls me Scotty"

Kowalski smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you all"

"tell me, are there others like you?" Jaina asked.

Kowalski hesitated. "Uh… well…"

...

"What do we do?" Cameron asked.

"It doesn't look like they're hurting Kowalski" Ava said.

"Should we go over there?" Gwen asked.

"Negative, let's wait a minute" Skipper said.

Gwen sighed, getting impatient.

"It looks like they're all… _talking_!" Cameron said.

"Maybe the humans are friendly" Private said.

"Never assume Private, that's just what they _want_ us to think!" Skipper said.

"Well I'm going over there!" Gwen said, running out from beneath the bench.

"Gwen, no! Wait…!" Skipper started, growling in frustration.

...

"… Aye, how fascinating Kowalski!" Scotty was saying.

Kowalski smiled. "Thank you. I'd be more then happy to show you some of my inventions!"

"That would be great!"

Jaina smiled, sensing an obvious connection between Scotty and Kowalski.

"Kowalski!" a voice called.

Scotty, Jaina, Bones, and Kowalski turned to see a small black creature running over to them. "Gwen!" Kowalski said, his eyes widening.

"Kowalski, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine!"

Bones frowned. "Now who's this?"

Gwen jumped up onto the wall of one of the zoo habitats. "My name's Gwenivere, but I prefer to be called Gwen"

"Is she a friend of yours Kowalski?" Jaina asked.

"Yes" Jaina smiled.

"_Just_ a friend?"

"_Yes_!" Gwen said, blushing. "and I want to make sure that you won't hurt Kowalski!"

"Gwen, they aren't hurting me!" Kowalski said, smiling.

"So… they're friendly?"

Bones chuckled. "Little lady, we have absolutely _no_interest in hurting Kowalski, or you, or anyone. We're just here on Shore leave"

"Shore leave? You mean, like a vacation?" Gwen asked.

Bones nodded. "Yes, but I think there was a bit of a mistake"

"What do you mean?" Kowalski asked.

"Well, we're not exactly, uh… from here"

"You mean, you're not from New York?" Gwen said.

"Well, yes, but we're also not form this, um… universe"

Gwen and Kowalski glanced at each other. "You mean you're aliens?" Kowalski said.

Scotty shook his head. "No, not exactly"

"well then where do you come from?" Gwen asked.

"Space" Bones said simply.

Gwen and Kowalski's eyes widened. "Uh…" Kowalski glanced over his shoulder at the others. He motioned for them to come over.

"What are you looking at?" Jaina asked, looking toward the bench that Skipper and the others were still under. "Oh, you have little friends over there?" she said, smiling.

Kowalski nodded. "Yes. They're a little hesitant about you guys…"

"That's all right, can't really blame them" Scotty said.

Gwen ran over to the others. "Come on over here guys, they won't hurt you!"

Skipper hesitated. "All right, come on guys" they followed Gwen back over to where Bones, Jaina, Scotty, and Kowalski were.

"My, they're cute, aren't they?" Scotty said, smiling down at the group.

Skipper looked at Kowalski. "So… they can understand us, right?"

Kowalski nodded. "Yes Skipper"

Skipper looked up at the humans. "I am Skipper… leader of an elite squad of soldiers" he motioned toward Rico, Private, and Kowalski.

"Soldiers?" Bones said. "What do you mean, 'soldiers'?"

"We help animals in need" Private said. "We help _anyone_ in need, really"

Jaina giggled and knelt down, rubbing Private's head. "aww, aren't you just adorable!"

Private giggled. "Um, thank you Ma'am. My name's Private"

everyone else introduced themselves.

"Well it's nice to meet you all" Jaina said.

Suddenly Bones' communicator went off. "Captain to Dr. McCoy, come in. Bones, are you there?"

Bones grabbed his communicator and opened it. "I'm here Jim"

"Bones, it seems that there's a bit of a problem with the transporter"

"problem?" Scotty stepped up beside Bones, talking into the communicator. "What kind of problems Captain?"

"I'm not quite sure yet Scotty, but it looks like you three will be stuck where you are for a little while longer"

"no worries Jim, it's nice here" Jaina said.

"Well all right, as long as that place isn't dangerous…"

"Jim, it's _fine_" Jaina said. She smiled over at the penguins.

"Aye, we should be fine here a little while longer" Scotty said.

"Well ok, Spock and I will keep in touch. Kirk out"

Bones sighed and put his communicator back in his pocket. "Well, it looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while"

Jaina shrugged. "So? At least the locals are nice" she smiled at Gwen and the others.

"Where are we supposed to stay?" Bones said.

"You can stay with us!" Cameron said.

Jaina giggled.

"Cam, be reasonable! They wouldn't fit in HQ" Skipper said.

Cameron frowned. "Oh. I guess you're right"

"maybe you could get a hotel room" Gwen said. "New York has really nice hotels"

"good idea Gwen" Ava said.

"Yes, that is a good idea" Bones said.

"I'll go see if I can get us a room" Jaina said, smiling. "I'll be back in a bit"

"be careful Jaina" Scotty said. "Scotty, I'll be fine" Jaina walked off.

Bones sighed as he watched her walk off. Ava looked at him. _"He's looking at her the same way Gwen and I look at Kowalski"_ she thought.

"Would you guys like a tour of the zoo?" Gwen asked, breaking Ava from her thoughts.

"Sure" Bones said.

"Scotty, would you like me to show you some of my inventions?" Kowalski asked.

Scotty nodded eagerly. "Sure Lad, that would be great!" He followed Kowalski over to the penguin habitat.

"I'll be right back" Kowalski said, going down into HQ.

The others walked off through the zoo, Bones following them. _"This is one of the craziest days of my life"_ he thought.

* * *

**well, how was that one? i'm really getting into the story, and i hope to have the next chapter up soon. _please_ review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	4. Start of a beautiful friendship

**HEYO peoples, what's up? I've finally got another chapter of _Where no penguin has gone before _for ya! I'm surprised that this story has gotten so much positivity, but I'm SO HAPPY that people are enjoying it! well, i hope you like this one, and _please_ review... reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside XD**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not _own POM, ST: TOS, or any of their characters. i only own Gwen, Cameron, Tori, and Jaina. i also _do not _own Ava, she belongs to PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior, who _HAS_ given me permission to use her.**

* * *

Bones followed after the Penguins, still a little uneasy about the whole thing.

"Well this is the otter habitat" Skipper said.

Tori nodded. "Our friend Marlene lives here"

Bones looked into the habitat. A brown otter was curled up asleep on a rock.

"We best not wake her though" Cameron said. "She can get crabby when she first wakes up" they all continued on to another habitat.

Gwen frowned. "Oh man" she mumbled, sighing in aggravation.

"What's the matter?" Bones asked.

"Julien lives here" Gwen said flatly.

Ava giggled. "He has a _big_ crush on Gwen"

the Umbreon rolled her eyes.

A small mouse lemur jumped onto the wall of the lemur habitat. "Hello penguins!" he called, waving. His eyes widened when he saw Bones. "Uh, I…" he squeaked and darted back into the habitat.

"Wait Mort, it's all right!" Private called. "He won't hurt you!" Mort had hidden behind Julien's throne.

"What is going on here?" Julien came out from the bouncy house. He saw Gwen and smiled. "Gwenivere! How nice it is to see you!" Gwen groaned as Julien jumped up onto the wall. "Have you come to visit me?"

Gwen shook her head.

"We're showing our new friend around the zoo" Private said.

Julien noticed Bones and his eyes widened. He ran back into the habitat and grabbed Mort. "Here, take Mort, he is much tastier then me! I'm way too gamey"

Bones frowned. "Why is it that everyone here assumes I want to eat them?"

"I'm going to be dinner!" Mort shouted, giggling.

...

"…and this is my Pain Elimination Helmet!" Kowalski said. He was sitting on the edge of the wall of the penguin habitat, showing Scotty his inventions.

Scotty nodded. "Impressive"

Kowalski blushed a little, obviously embarrassed. "I, uh… haven't been able to get it to work"

Scotty chuckled. "Oh, there's no need to be embarrassed about that Kowalski! As one inventor to another, I can't tell you how many times I've failed at an invention at one time or another!"

Kowalski smiled a little.

"Mind if I have a look at it?" Scotty asked.

Kowalski shook his head. "No, of course not" he handed the helmet to Scotty.

The engineer looked at the inside of the helmet, smiling. "Ahh, I see the problem!" he said. He held the helmet lower so Kowalski could see. "You just have these wires in the wrong places. The blue one should go here and the green one needs to be _here_"

Kowalski's eyes widened. "_Yes_, I see! Of course, why didn't I see it before?"

Scotty chuckled. "You were probably like me whenever I'm close to finishing an invention… too excited to notice" they both laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure I was"

"if you could get me a few tools, we can fix this right now" Scotty said.

Kowalski nodded. "OK, I'll be right back!" he went down into HQ.

...

"So let me be getting this straight" Julien said. "You and your other friends are from space and have come to earth for a little vacation?"

Bones nodded. "Yes"

Julien smiled. "Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Maurice facepalmed.

"Anyway, now that that's out of the way, let's finish the tour so we can get back to Scotty and Kowalski" Skipper said. Everyone left the lemur habitat.

"Goodbye Gwenivere!" Julien called, waving.

Bones chuckled. "Julien really seems to be taking a shine to you Gwen"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me" she mumbled. Ava giggled. They ended up going around the rest of the zoo in about 10 more minutes.

"Hey you guys!" Jaina ran toward them.

"There you are, I was wondering whether you were coming back or not" Bones said, smiling.

Jaina rolled her eyes. "I managed to get three rooms at a hotel, one for me, one for you, and one for Scotty"

"great"

"wait, how do you expect to pay for the rooms?" Tori asked. "Do you have any money?"

Jaina shook her head. "No. but I just held my phazer to the managers' head and demanded that he give me three rooms"

"that works too" Bones said slowly. By then, they were all back at HQ.

Scotty and Kowalski were working on the Pain Elimination Helmet.

"So what have you two been doing while we were gone?" Skipper asked.

"Kowalski's been showing me his inventions" Scotty said.

Kowalski nodded. "And Scotty figured out why my Pain Elimination Helmet wasn't working, so we're fixing it"

"great" Skipper said.

"Come on guys, I want to get to the hotel" Jaina said. "I'm tired"

Scotty and Bones nodded.

"OK" Bones turned to the penguins. "Uh, thanks for the tour… I enjoyed it"

Cameron smiled. "No problem"

Scotty smiled at Kowalski. "Let me know if you have any more problems with the helmet, ok?"

Kowalski nodded. "I will. Thanks for your help"

"Not a problem Lad!"

Bones, Scotty, and Jaina walked off.

Once they were gone, Skipper and the others went into HQ.

"What a day!" Skipper said. "I hope we won't have to deal with those humans much longer"

"I like them" Private said.

Ava nodded. "Yeah, me too"

"they're really nice" Gwen said. She giggled. "And besides, I think Kowalski's got a new best friend!"

"I do not" Kowalski said, rolling his eyes. But when Gwen wasn't looking, Kowalski smiled.

* * *

**well, how was that? i had a lot of fun writing the Scotty/Kowalski bits, and i just _love_ their friendship! i hope to have another chapter up soon, and _please_ review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	5. Helmets and Dodge balls

**heyo, what's up y'all? i'm _FINALLY_ updating! YAY! sorry it took so long, but i honestly was stuck on this story for a while, but luckily i've gotten inspired and am getting more ideas for this story. i hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own Penguins of Madagascar, Star Trek: the Original series, or any of their characters. i only own Gwen, Cameron, and Jaina**

* * *

The next morning, Skipper and the others awoke to the sound of a scream.

"wha...!" Gwen jumped up, nearly falling out of her bunk.

"What's going on?" Kowalski asked, sitting up, still bleary eyed.

"Someone screamed" Tori said.

"Let's go check it out" Skipper said.

The gang left HQ and went up onto the wall of their habitat.

"Looks like Jaina is over by Marlene's habitat" Cameron said.

"Let's head on over then" Skipper said.

They all jumped onto the sidewalk and ran over to Marlene's.

"Jaina, what happened?" Private asked.

Jaina looked down and smiled. "Oh hey guys. I just came over to introduce myself to your friend Marlene and... Well, I think I startled her"

Cameron jumped up onto the wall. "Marlene!" she called. "Marlene, what's the matter?"

"C-Cam, is that you?" Marlene called. She poked her head out of her house. "Is that human gone?" she looked at Jaina and her eyes widened.

"Marlene, it's all right" Ava said, getting up beside Cameron. "She's a friend of ours"

Marlene blinked. "You mean... you mean you _know_ that human?"

Skipper and the others nodded.

"Yep" Rico said.

Marlene looked at Jaina, still looking uncertain. "Well... well how did she know my name?"

Jaina giggled. "Silly, they told me!"

Marlene smiled a little. "Oh... of course"

"I'm Jaina. So sorry if I scared you"

"oh, i-i'ts ok" Marlene said.

Kowalski looked around. "Jaina, where are Scotty and Bones?"

"Bones is back at the hotel and Scotty... I think he took a walk around the zoo" Jaina smiled and pointed. "He went that way"

Kowalski nodded, tempted to go off and find him.

"Go on K" Gwen said. Kowalski smiled and turned to Skipper.

He nodded. "Go Kowalski, we'll get you if we need you"

Kowalski nodded. He walked in the direction Jaina had pointed and soon found Scotty standing by the chimps' habitat. "Scotty"

the man looked down and smiled. "Aye, _Kowalski!_ Good to see you lad"

Kowalski smiled and got up onto the wall. "Yes, good to see you too"

"so how are things?"

"Good so far"

"how's that Pain Elimination Helmet working out for you?"

"Oh, well I... I haven't actually tested it yet..." Kowalski started, a little embarrassed.

Scotty chuckled. "Nervous?"

"A little"

"Oh, that's quite all right Kowalski. Why don't you go and get it"

"right now?"

"Yes. We'll give her a test, see how she does"

Kowalski was hesitant. "I don't know..."

"Come on Lad, we have to try"

Kowalski nodded. "Ok Scotty, I'll be right back" Scotty nodded and watched as Kowalski jumped down from the wall and headed back to HQ.

"Getting friendly with the locals, eh Scotty?"

Scotty turned to see Bones walking over to him. "Oh yes Dr. McCoy. Kowalski is very nice to talk too" he chuckled. "He's smarter then some _people_ I know"

Bones frowned. "Scotty... you know that we have to get back to the Enterprise soon"

Scotty nodded. "Aye, I know Dr. McCoy. I miss the ol' girl... but we _are_ on Shore Leave..."

"Yes, but I contacted the captain just before I came here" Bones said, looking glum.

"And? Nothing's happened has it?"

Bones shook his head. "Oh no, it's just that Jim said the transporters still aren't fixed. It'll probably be a few more days before they'll be operational"

"oh, I see" Scotty said.

Kowalski came back just then, holding the helmet. "Oh, hello Dr. McCoy" he said.

Bones nodded. "Hello again... uh, have you seen Jaina?"

"Yes, she's with the others over at the lemur habitat"

"oh, thanks" he headed over to where Jaina was, leaning against the wall of the lemur habitat. Gwen, Ava, and the others were there, having challenged the lemurs to a game of dodge ball. "Hi Jaina"

the woman turned and smiled. "Oh hi Bones"

"so... what are they doing?"

"Playing a game called dodge ball... I recall reading about it once"

Bones nodded. "yes, I believe I've heard of it"

"_HA_, I GOTCHA!" Gwen yelled, having hit Maurice with a ball.

Maurice grumbled and went to sit down.

"Gosh, Gwen's real competitive" Jaina said.

Bones chuckled. "Oh yes, she certainly is"

suddenly one of the balls started glowing red and floated up in the air.

"_Cam_, no powers!" Skipper said. The ball stopped glowing and immediately fell back down.

"Sorry" the Espeon said, smiling sheepishly. The game continued for about ten more minutes until it was down to just Ava, Gwen, and Julien.

"Come now Gwenivere, I know you will not hit me with... OOF!" Julien was knocked back by a ball.

Gwen giggled. "What was that you were saying?"

"Um... nothing"

Ava grinned. Now it was one on one.

"This game is very fascinating" Jaina said.

Bones chuckled.

"What?"

"You sound like Spock"

Jaina frowned, glaring at Bones.

"What?"

Jaina shook her head. "Nothing" she mumbled, turning to look back at the game.

Bones frowned. He knew that Jaina really missed Spock. "Hey, maybe you can talk to Spock on your communicator"

Jaina sighed. "Maybe..."

"I'm sure he'd like to hear from you"

Jaina turned to Bones. "You think so?"

"Of course" they smiled at each other. Suddenly a small rubber ball went whizzing past them.

"Whoa!" Jaina gasped, ducking quickly.

"Oops, sorry" Rico called. "Missed!"

Jaina laughed. "Oh that's all right!"

"Guys!" everyone turned to see Scotty and Kowalski coming over. "Guys, my helmet, it works!" Kowalski yelled.

"Wow, that's great Kowalski!" Tori said.

"Aye, that little squirrel friend of yours tested it out for us" Scotty said.

Gwen smiled.

"Great job Kowalski" Private said.

WHACK!

"_HA_, I WIN!" Gwen yelled, jumping up in the air.

Ava sat up and groaned. "Ow"

"you ok?" Bones asked.

Ava nodded. 'Yep, I'm good" she stood up and got up onto the wall.

"Good game guys" Cameron said.

"What do you mean 'good game'? I _lost!_" Julien yelled. "I demand a rematch!"

"Not now ringtail, maybe later" Skipper said.

Cameron hesitated a minute before going over by Private. "Uh... Private?"

"Yes?"

"Would you... uh, would you like to get some ice cream with me? that game made me real hungry"

Private blushed. "Oh, well... sure Cam" Cameron smiled and the two of them headed off toward an ice cream stand nearby. Suddenly Private jumped and turned around. He could've sworn he heard something.

"Private? You ok?" Cameron asked.

Private turned to her and nodded. "Oh yes, it's just... I'm fine"

Cameron wasn't convinced, but she dropped the subject and the pair continued on their way to the ice cream. They didn't notice the lobster poke its head out from behind a tree, right where Private had been looking.

* * *

**ok, i know this chapter is a little weak and i know that a lot isn't happening right now, but just bare with me, kay? i hope you enjoyed and i'm going to try and be better about updating. oh, and PLEASE vote on my new poll- should i make a Star Trek: The Next Generation version of Where no penguin has gone before? your votes are important, thanks! and don't forget to review :D**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
